Devi Mahika
Devi Mahika jest obecnie jednym z czterech rządzących króli Nishity i magiem specjalizującym się w magii dźwięku. Kiedyś była kapłanką Imperium Kou jako forma treningu. Jako mag Devi zdobyła władzę nad djinem, Serigalą. Mimo że jest jedną z władczyń, mieszka w biednej chacie w Sindrii i jest tam krawcową, znaną ze swojego talentu i urody. Appearance Devi is an attractive woman of medium height, with large breasts and long navy blue hair. Her bangs are swept on her forehead, and one strand has a shade of red. She usually ties her hair into a low ponytail, but as a Priestess's outfit I comb it as a high ponytail. Her eyes have a stunning shade of blue, which is considered a gift from the gods in the family of Mahik her name probably was given to her because it means 'goddess'. Her seamstress outfit consists of a simple white sleeveless tunic with slits on each thigh, exposing the legs. It is secured around her waist with a mint shawl. The right hand is covered with bandages on which she wears long white gloves. She is also a character who loves high heels, although she does not like to wear them. On 'missions' she wears the priestess's outfit, even when she was a Priestess of the Kou Empire. It is a long red dress with slits on the sides showing her legs. The dress has a fairly large neckline that emphasizes her breasts. The dress has a massive black belt. She has long gloves and knee-high socks with heels. Devi nosi przeciętną ilość biżuterii, pomarańczową bransoletkę na głowie i ładny czarny naszyjnik na szyi (taki naszyjnik musi mieć każdą dziewczynę z Kingdom Nishita do ślubu). Na udzie ma bransoletę, która jest metalowym naczyniem z djinem. Kolczyki, które nosi, mają pieczęć zmianyróżdżka „Seigneur Fantôme”. Personality The greatest love and tenderness Devi surrounds located in Sindria are barrels with alcoholic beverages, often calling them 'my boyfriends'. Devi has been drinking since she was 13 (in Nishita you can be from 16) and rumor has it that one third of all alcohol delivered to Sindria goes to her stomach. She mostly drinks from Sharrkan and Sinbad. Unlike other characters, Devi never behaves in a funny way (except drinking) and is able to think very logically in extreme situations, which allows her to take command during fights. In Kingdom Nishita Devi, he manages in a dot situation, such as in the fight against Balbadd (it was just 'fun'), when he assesses the situation logically. She is also unbelievably loyal to Nishita and her people, regardless of where they come from or when they belong to Nishita. She was furious and attacked Devrat when he called Yamraiha the 'Traitor Magnostadt' and told him to withdraw his words. Devi seems to have a warmer feeling for a glassmate Sharrkan. When he suggested that she limit her drinking, she did it. However, when she found out he had a new girlfriend, she doubled her alcohol intake. At the battlefield of Sindria against Nishita, she showed her the other side. She does not hesitate to reveal her companion, Morgaine, to use magic. This is due to the desire to save two countries. However, after leaving friends, Devi breaks down and tries to correct his mistake. As a child, she obviously didn't show much interest in drinking. She was much more mature than her friends at her age, she served them as an older sister, she always helped Judal learn new spells, which later contributed to becoming a couple. History Most of Devi's past is still a mystery, it is known to come from Nishita, one of the great lands. She is one of the King of Nishita. In her youth, she and her father were kidnapped and sold on the market as slaves. During the presentation, the girl was undressed and exposed to the public. During the auction, Devi was silent and her eyes became incredibly empty. After the sales without fear, she went to her 'master'. At one point Lord Albi bought her, who abused her mentally. When he found out about her origin, she looked at him pissed off, and he fell to his knees in fear. Like Morgaine, she wore invisible chains that prevented her from opposing her master. At the age of 9, she and Lord Albi reached the Kou Empire, where she saw Judal's training, after a while she decided to imitate him and the great magical power emanated, which young Judal envied (it took him longer to extract such an amount of energy). W wieku 12 lat została nazwana Kapłanką Imperium Kou, ale po roku opuściła to stanowisko, mówiąc, że tylko Magowie zasługują na taki tytuł. Kiedy Kouen dowiedziała się, że jest księżniczką, a przyszły król Nishigi postanowił skorzystać z jej odejścia z tajemnic Imperium. Zajęła jedno z czterech stanowisk króla jako jedyna kobieta i wraz z rodziną nadrobiła stracony czas. Wyruszył na poszukiwanie mniejszego miejsca dla siebie (ale nie przestawała ćwiczyć moc). Wkrótce potem poznała Sinbada, a wraz z nim udała się do Sindrii, gdzie mieszkała w małej chatce jako krawcowa. Trivia * Her name means Hindu goddess and her surname means land. * Zabiła Lorda Albi, ponieważ nie była już już potrzebna * Potrafi walczyć z każdą inną osobą, ma dla nich słabość, ponieważ przez większość życia tylko jej dziadkowie i babcia okazywali jej obawy. * She started drinking at the age of 13 because she broke down because of her first unsuccessful love. * During the trip for two months she came to Magnostada and there she met Yamuraiha, with whom she made friends. She also studied in this 'kingdom of magic'. Quotes * (To Judal) 'It's just pathetic to give up something before you even try' * (To Judal) 'You can die at any time, but life requires real courage. I respect you for living what you have survived' * (To Sinbad) 'If you surrender to fate, it's over.' * (To Yamuraiha) 'I will also get everything I want. Not because someone asked me to do it, but because I know in my heart that I have something worth fighting for. ' * (To Morgaine) 'If you want to insist on gambling and then complain when you lose, you better work on your game.' * (To Aladdin) 'You can't win a game without doing anything. And if someone else wins for you, you have achieved nothing. Life is the same. Remember to talk about it to others' Category:Female Category:Kou Empire Category:Sindria Category:Mag